1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides a stream water pumping means and method. More particularly, this invention provides for a device and process for removing water from a river, pond, or the like, that has a sandy base and/or moving or floating debris such as leaves, sticks or weeds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,714 by Barton teaches a strainer device. U.S. Pat. No. 705,364 by Kurtz discloses a strainer for mine-pumps. U.S. Pat. Nos. 616,364 and 3,037,636 by Shreeve and McFarlin, respectively, teach and disclose respectively a filtering device and a valve housing with a strainer. None of the foregoing prior art teach a device and method for removing water from a river, pond, or the like, that have a sandy base or floating debris, by controlling the turbulence in the water such as taught hereinafter.